1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to grilling apparatuses and, more particularly, to a grilling apparatus which is provided with a grill of an improved structure, thus preventing food from being burnt due to an overheating of the grill and reducing a cooking period to cook the food.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, a grilling apparatus includes a grill on which food is placed, and a heating unit heating the food to cook the food.
A method of cooking the food using the grilling apparatus constructed in this way is as follows. When the heating unit is heated after laying the food on the grill, heat generated from the heating unit is transmitted to the food through the grill, thus cooking the food.
However, a conventional grilling apparatus has problems which will be described in the following.
When the grill is excessively overheated by the heating unit during cooking of the food, the food, which is in contact with the grill, is easily and undesirably burnt, and further, the food may be scorched and may stick to the grill.
Further, the conventional grilling apparatus is designed to heat only one side of the food, so that the food must be frequently turned over during cooking of the food so as to uniformly heat both sides of the food, thus causing inconvenience to a user.